


三万英尺

by momogakki



Category: tinglu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogakki/pseuds/momogakki





	1. 三万英尺 06

时间过得飞快。早上醒来翻翻日历，发现圣诞节就在这周了。

鹿晗算了下时间，陈伟霆这周飞过去，应该会停留在那边过节，然后再去面试。

然后，要回来交接一下工作，收拾一下东西，可能还要处理掉那个房子。

然后，大概就再也不会回来了吧？

鹿晗抱着日历窝在被子里，不想起来。好像不睁开眼睛，时间就不会过去了似的。

心里很乱，想着很多事情。

他想起之前自己放弃的那个工作机会，那个城市距离这里一千多公里，已经让他觉得是个天文数字般的距离。现在陈伟霆要离他更远了，跨过世界上最大的海，跨过十三个时区。去的是一个他想追也追不上的地方。

他想起陈伟霆走之前一定还会叫他去拿自己的东西。他也一定还是没有勇气叫陈伟霆全部扔掉。可是他不敢想象在那种情况下跟陈伟霆见面的样子，说不定会哭。

他还想起，其实钥匙都还一直没有还给陈伟霆，好像现在还不还意义都不大了。

他想着很多事情，唯独不敢想，他很快就见不到陈伟霆了。他想见也好，想躲也好，都见不到了。

在被子里逃避了一会儿现实，鹿晗还是得爬起来，穿衣洗漱去上班。他赖床太久了，时间变得很紧，只好胡乱地抹了把脸，抓起外套就冲出门去。

下了轻轨，他鬼使神差地走了那条好久没走过的近路。

他以前经常走这条路。不仅仅是因为能快五分钟，还因为，左转之后向前，长廊的尽头，就是海月航空的大幅广告海报。

他们第一次见面也是在那里。鹿晗每次想起都觉得丢脸，但后来陈伟霆说觉得他那时的样子非常可爱，让人很想好好逗一逗。

于是尴尬的记忆也变得美好了，只是后来又变成了伤感。于是鹿晗就变得很少走这条路了。忽然一回来，竟然觉得有点生疏，总觉得边边角角的地方有些不一样。

走到长廊尽头，一抬眼，他就愣住了。

海报换了。

好久没来，什么时候换的都不知道。画面上还是陈伟霆，看发型像是最近拍的。画上的人看起来熟悉又陌生，但还是那么好看。鹿晗呆立在海报前，盯着看了好久，忽然觉得非常想念这个人。

他走近一点，抬起手，轻轻摸了摸海报上陈伟霆的脸。从眼睛，到鼻子，到脸颊。画上的人冷冰冰的，没有温度，没有记忆里熟稔的触感，但他都舍不得挪开手，忽然间眼泪就掉下来了。

鹿晗低头去擦，余光里感觉到有人在旁边，扭头一看，陈伟霆就站在离他几米远的地方，制服笔挺，拖着箱子。

他直直地撞上陈伟霆的目光。陈伟霆眉头紧拧，神色复杂，眼神里有说不清的东西，欲言又止。

刚才的举动他一定都看见了，现在眼睛红红的样子他也看见了。鹿晗窘迫极了。这段时间，他一直严防死守的情绪一次次暴露在陈伟霆面前，一次比一次直白，像没换好戏服的演员突然被拉上舞台，在刺眼的灯光下被赤身裸体展览。

他甚至已经不觉得尴尬，只有一种自暴自弃般的难堪。

陈伟霆捏捏手里的帽子，张张嘴像是想说些什么，不远处有人在叫他。

他们同时看过去，是陈伟霆那个新徒弟，在招呼他快走。鹿晗趁着陈伟霆分神，转过身飞快地跑掉了。

几个小时后在波段里跟他对话的也不是陈伟霆，换成了另一个副驾。

只是在最后，陈伟霆忽然突兀地在话筒里说了一句：“我走了。”

鹿晗没出声。

他不知道该说什么，他不想跟陈伟霆说再见。

如他所料，返航的那天陈伟霆没有回来，另外一个飞行员顶了他的班。

分离的感觉越来越真实了。

节前闲不下来，轮休的那天也不例外，他被小艾强行拉着，陪她壮胆，去联谊。

所谓联谊，不如称之为一场大型的集体相亲。小艾一进去倒是没影了。鹿晗偷偷找了个角落的位置，准备坐一会儿就溜。

然后就看到了罗青青。

罗青青看见他时也有几分意外，但马上径直走过来，坐下，毫不客气地开口：“哟，开始新生活啦？

表情不善，语气也有几分嘲讽，像在为谁打抱不平。

鹿晗没有说话，罗青青更不服气，又说：“你在这儿可找不到他那样的男朋友。”

鹿晗像一颗任捏的软柿子，垂下眼睛，低声说：“是啊，在哪儿都找不到。”

罗青青顿时语塞，歪头看看他，身上的敌意忽然褪下去一半，说话声音柔和了许多：“对不起，按说别人感情上的事儿外人不应该多嘴，但是……”

她微微叹了口气：“他不是别人。”

鹿晗抬起头，看见罗青青专注地玩着手里的杯子，继续念叨：“我们两家以前是邻居，从小一起玩到大的。他就像我亲哥一样。我这工作也是他回国之后帮我联系的。”

她咬咬嘴唇，声音变小：“我爸是个赌鬼，一直都是，欠了一屁股赌债还不上。我妈都离婚了，我们还老是被追债的堵上门。他帮我挡过好几次，还借了好几次钱给我，让我先还着……”

鹿晗惊讶地看她，她自嘲地笑笑：“我爱面子，让他不要告诉任何人。”

鹿晗想起了自己以前因为罗青青吃的那些飞醋，忽然有了歉意，正努力想找几句话安慰一下这个姑娘，对方又开了口：“我跟他这么铁，他就因为我那次吃饭的时候搂了你一下，还跟我生气了……”

“我从来没见他这么喜欢过一个人。”罗青青说，“天天念叨着，想着。飞长途倒时差都那么累了，为了跟你视频，还要去那些早就去过多少次的地方逛。他早就有回美国的offer了，另外一家公司的，为了留下来追你，拒了。上次总部的选拔也是，说放弃就放弃了，因为怕走了就再也见不着你了。这么大的事儿，就为了你变来变去的。你呢？你为他做过些什么？”

罗青青扭头看看场子中央互相试探搭话的男男女女，语气又变得硬起来：“你再着急翻篇儿，能不能等他走了再找别人。你不怕他知道了伤心吗？”

鹿晗默默地按亮手机屏幕，露出桌面上两人的合影，推到罗青青面前。罗青青低头看一眼，惊讶地望着他。

“你都说了，我在这儿找不到他那样的男朋友。”鹿晗才发现罗青青说话时，他已经把面前的一杯酒一点点喝干净了。现在酒意正蔓延上来，夹带着平时埋藏得很好的那些心事，横冲直撞地找出口。

“分手的时候他跟我说过很多话。他说我不愿意带他见朋友，可是我手机的屏保一直是这张合影，我的同事朋友都见过，我从来没想过要瞒着谁。”

“他说我从来没跟家里提起过他，可是我当时本来是打算过年的时候跟家里说的，还没来得及就……”

“他说我从来没想过将来，可是我想过的。我那时所想象的将来，就是两个人一直那样走下去。结不结婚，住在哪里，都是无所谓的，只要在一起就行了。”

“你说他会伤心。可是分手这么久了，他从来没有回头，从来没有挽留过我。你说，他真的会伤心吗？”

罗青青本来一直在呆呆地看他，这会儿忽然手忙脚乱，翻手包掏出纸巾递过去。鹿晗这才发觉眼睛里已经湿润了。

“不过有一点你说的很对，”鹿晗低下了头，小声说：“我确实没为他做过什么。”

他的声音听起来很难过：“我知道他为我付出了很多，可我连好好跟他在一起都没做到。所以，他要走，我能理解。”

“挺好的，”鹿晗抬起头对罗青青笑了笑，“他值得更好的生活。”

场子里还很热闹，鹿晗先走了。

一出门就被冬夜包围了，寒意从四面八方侵过来。路上所有的人都包裹得很严实，手插在口袋里绝不愿拿出来。

陈伟霆的视频邀请却忽然拨过来了。

鹿晗拿着手机迟疑了几秒，接起来，屏幕上没有出现陈伟霆的样子，只有街景。路灯和商店橱窗的灯光把整条街照得有如白昼，每家店橱窗里都有红和绿交错的圣诞装饰，地上已经积了一层雪，还有纷纷扬扬的从夜空中飘落下来。

“纽约下雪了。”陈伟霆只说了这么一句。

雪景很美。可是鹿晗更想看看拍雪景的那个人。他想对陈伟霆说把摄像头转过来，张张口竟然觉得不敢。多么小的一个要求啊，他害怕陈伟霆拒绝他。

然后画面停止了晃动，鹿晗想他大概是坐下来了。镜头还是没有转过来，鹿晗看得见街上来来往往的行人，神情动作都带着节日将至前的喜悦和兴奋。

除了他们俩。

陈伟霆终于又说话了：“我过两天要去总部面试了。你有什么想对我说的吗？”

鹿晗心里泛起一阵酸涩，努力控制住声音里的哽咽，说：“那，我祝你一切顺利。”

陈伟霆轻笑一声，说：“真的吗？鹿晗，祝我一切顺利？”

他声音里也带着几分嘲讽。鹿晗心里非常难受，罗青青用这样的语气跟他说话，他觉得没什么，但换成陈伟霆他就受不了。他小声说：“你别这样……”

陈伟霆马上换了温柔一点的语气，问他：“那你没有其他想对我说的吗？”

鹿晗咬着嘴唇不说话。

他想起临走前罗青青焦急地冲他喊，你把这些都告诉他啊！让他不要走！都到这种时候了还矜持什么，还要什么面子！

但其实不是矜持，不是面子。不要去面试了，回来吧，这话鹿晗说不出口。他觉得自己不能再这样了，不能再让陈伟霆为了自己，一次次儿戏般地修改前程。

他想起了自己说分手时陈伟霆脸上的表情，痛苦到无以复加。他忽然能够想象，陈伟霆那时心里的难过，大概跟自己不相上下。他不能给过对方痛苦之后，又要求这个人为他做这做那。

他甚至都拿不准陈伟霆是不是期待听到自己挽留他的话。

可是不说的话，陈伟霆就真的要走了！一个小小的声音在他心里这样绝望地喊着。他在寒风中拿着手机，两只手冻得发抖，僵持着不知道该怎么办。耳边是陈伟霆略有些沉重的呼吸声，给不了他任何提示。

陈伟霆没有等很久，又低声说：“算了，鹿晗，我不问你了。”


	2. 三万英尺 07

圣诞节后的第三天，鹿晗去还陈伟霆家的钥匙。

陈伟霆应该还没有回来，他打算把钥匙留在那里，再把自己的东西带回来。

路边的商场在拆除过期的圣诞树，还来不及萧条几分钟，工人又火急火燎地把新年的装饰铺了一地。鹿晗在旁边站着看了一会儿，希望借这股热闹劲儿驱散掉心里的难过。

和后悔。

是从那天视频结束之后开始后悔的。手机屏幕暗下去之后，他忽然觉得特别冷，吹在身上的风都是透骨的。为什么对罗青青可以简单直白说出来的话，对着陈伟霆反而说不出口？他想不明白自己。

悔意一点一点在蔓延，每天都生长得特别快。

一直到那天，吃饭时小洲告诉他，陈机长今天要去面试了。他忽然觉得难受得快要发疯。

他已经不仅仅在后悔那天没挽留陈伟霆。

如果当初他没有一冲动说了分手。

如果当初他没有连夜就搬走。

如果分开的这段时间里，他哪怕有一次能鼓起勇气告诉对方，我很想你。

结局是不是会不一样？

鹿晗一直在反复想这些问题。

很久没来，还是能熟门熟路。上楼掏出钥匙插进锁孔，轻轻一转，门锁应声而开。

不知为什么，鹿晗竟轻轻松了一口气。

进门后习惯性地在换鞋凳上坐下，往旁边一看，鹿晗忽然愣住了：他的拖鞋还放在原来的地方。

是忘了收吗？鹿晗呆呆地看着那双拖鞋坐了一会儿，才迟疑地捞过来换上。

换了鞋鹿晗在房间里转了转，越来越觉得心像要从嗓子眼里跳出来一样，突突地震得胸膛难受。

他的牙刷和毛巾还摆在卫生间里，喝水的杯子还在餐桌上。甚至冰箱里还有临走前剩下的两罐可乐，那是陈伟霆买给他喝的，早就过期了，陈伟霆也没扔。

他犹豫一下，进了卧室，走之前自己在看的书还放在床头。拉开衣柜，那些没来得及带走的衣服也还原样挂在那里。

他所有的东西都在原位，恍惚间甚至会有自己从来没离开过的错觉。

陈伟霆根本就没有帮他打包，这个骗子！

鹿晗忽然觉得全身乏力，跌坐在床上。手触到床铺时，心里泛起一种异样的感觉。他扭头看看这张熟悉的床，忍不住轻轻在边上躺下，拉起被角覆在脸上。

被子里还留着陈伟霆身上的气味，勾起回忆，脸红心跳。温存的记忆一下子全都浮上来，有吻，抚摸，拥抱，有喘息，痛，快感，有意识一片空白的瞬间。身体在比大脑更直白地想念那个人，鹿晗贪心地又往被子里钻了钻，好像那里会更暖更安全，却摸到被子里有一样鼓鼓囊囊的东西。他伸手把它拽出来、看清楚之后，整个人都要僵住不能动了。

那是一件卫衣，他的，他以前每天当家居服穿在身上的。

反应过来，他几乎是弹起来去摸自己的手机，找到陈伟霆的号码拨出去。

电话没打通，他用颤抖的手找出微信里置顶的那个头像，三个字打了好几遍才成功：“回来吧。”

发出去后几秒钟都等不了，马上又问：“回来好不好？”

两条信息一起石沉大海。

已经来不及了吗？

鹿晗窝在床上等回音，边等边想以前的事。想着想着就想哭，哭一会儿之后又接着想。

最后什么时候睡着的也不知道。

陈伟霆什么时候回来的也不知道。

被陈伟霆叫醒的时候鹿晗以为自己在做梦，愣愣地看了他好久。

陈伟霆身上都是外面带进来的寒气，手套都没来得及摘，把他叫醒才开始摘围巾脱外套，声音跟以前一样，低低的，很温柔：“叫我回来做什么？”

鹿晗像忽然活过来一样，飞扑上去抱住他，好像慢一步他就要跑了。

陈伟霆偏过头，张开口还来不及说话就被他吻住。

不敢说话，也不敢问，更不敢听他说。鹿晗用吻堵住他的嘴，不给他机会说话，不听结果宣判。

陈伟霆伸出一双冻得冰凉的手托住他的脸，轻轻推开他的吻，鹿晗心里一沉，更急切地抓住他的手按下去，又贴过去亲他脖子，陈伟霆按耐不住，重重喘了一声。鹿晗像得到了鼓励，边吻他边摸索着去解他的上衣。

陈伟霆身体已经有了反应，却并没有像以前那样回应他，而是攥住他两只手腕，说：“鹿晗，我们先说说话吧。”

鹿晗心里一阵发寒，觉得陈伟霆要开口跟他告别了，把头埋进他颈窝里，轻轻地应了一声。

陈伟霆看看趴在身上紧紧搂着他不放，又不肯露脸的这人，刚说了一个“我”字，就被打断了。

“带上我。”鹿晗趴在他肩头，声音呜咽，“带上我吧。”

陈伟霆身体震动一下，伸手把他的脸扳过来。鹿晗已经在哭了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，两只手攥着他的衣襟，小声嘟囔着：“我还喜欢你呢……”

陈伟霆顿时有些手忙脚乱，眉头皱起来，伸手去抹他的眼泪，看看不行又低头去亲他。眼泪还是一直往外涌，陈伟霆翻个身把他压在床上。

身上的重量和温度给了鹿晗一点安慰，哭得终于不那么厉害了。但陈伟霆一松手，他就忍不住去搂陈伟霆的脖子，仰起脸吻他，不让他走。

“再亲一下，好不好…”鹿晗蹭到他耳边小声说，声音轻得快要听不清。陈伟霆箍着他的手臂明显绷紧，捏住他的下巴狠狠吻下去。这次不是安慰性质的吻，很用力，舌头霸道地探开唇齿卷进去，热烈又缠绵。吻着他时一只手伸下去，直接地摸进裤子里。微凉的指尖触到敏感的地方，鹿晗的身体开始轻轻发颤，微弱的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，整个人被陈伟霆压着不能动。

他也没力气动，那个吻开始挪到脖子上，那里亲一亲咬一咬整个人都软了。冬天的衣服捂得严实，陈伟霆扒着他的领子也够不着那两根诱人的锁骨，索性一抬手，杂乱无章地把两人凌乱的一身脱了个干净，然后搂着他裹进被子里，在黑暗里吻他，从上到下一寸一寸到处都吻遍。

太久没做，身体敏感得不行，光亲一亲摸一摸都觉得要高潮了。陈伟霆身上很热，鹿晗抬起身子想抱住他，又被一把按回去。陈伟霆挤开他双腿架起来，低头去亲他的耳朵，硬硬的东西在他腿间蹭着，刺激太强烈，鹿晗揪紧床单叫出声来。

陈伟霆咬一下他的耳垂，说：“我真后悔，当初就不该放你走。”

一句话让鹿晗差点又哭出来。

真哭出来是在做起来的时候，这场性事没有准备，陈伟霆没带套子就进来了，紧密贴合的时候下面又热又胀，身上的人又顶得很凶，快感冲击得他来不及适应，哭着叫出来。陈伟霆也不停下来哄他，还要去咬他的肩膀和脖子，好像他哭得越可怜反而越兴奋。像以前一样。鹿晗记得他以前也是这样，在床上一点都不会心软。

他们又做爱了。身体紧贴的感觉真好，好得像做梦一样，鹿晗直到最后还有点不敢相信，搂着陈伟霆的脖子不放手。陈伟霆任他搂着，就着这个姿势抱他去洗澡。坐进浴缸里陈伟霆又去亲他，亲着亲着就又做了一次。鹿晗听见自己的呻吟声和陈伟霆的喘息声交织在一起，在水汽氤氲的狭小浴室里声音又大又清晰。

做的时候没什么，做完就觉得羞耻，满脸通红地埋在陈伟霆胸前不好意思抬头。陈伟霆笑着把他的脸托起来吻了吻，他这才抬起眼睛看着对方。

陈伟霆看着他，脸上还带着笑意，眼睛却有点湿润，说：“我好想你。”

亲热够了陈伟霆把他塞回被子里裹起来，怕他跑了似的，说：“今晚不走了，好吗？”

鹿晗握着被角露出一双眼睛，眨一眨，点点头。

陈伟霆揉一揉他头发，又说：“以后也不走了，好吗？”

以后？鹿晗正要点头，忽然被这个词拉回到现实，想起自己还没问问陈伟霆，总部面试的结果怎么样了。还有，陈伟霆一开始分明是有话要说，他要跟自己说什么？

他忽然紧张起来，想问又不敢问。

陈伟霆对他温柔地笑一笑，看穿他心思一样，说：“我不去总部了。”

鹿晗看着他，张了张嘴，说不出话。

“青青都跟我说了。跟她通完电话我就订了回来的机票。面试时间是一早约好的，总要去当面解释一下，所以耽误了一天。”

“不过就算她不给我打电话，我也会回来。你还在这里，我就离不开。”

“其实上次申请去总部也是为了你，怪我没处理好，想都定下来再告诉你，我没想到那么多……我早就想去找你，但你一直躲我，我以为你不喜欢我了，而且以前我也没照顾好你，心里总有点愧疚，觉得没脸再去找你……”

鹿晗心情复杂，觉得自己才是那个应该愧疚的人：“可是……”

“没有可是。”陈伟霆打断他，“你不是说我值得更好的生活吗？没有什么比你更好了。”

鹿晗还是拧着眉头，陈伟霆摸摸他的脸，宽慰他说：“没事，慢慢来，以后我还要带你去看银河呢。”

鹿晗望望他，忽然扑过去搂住他的脖子，声音有点发抖：“我也想为你做点什么，做什么都可以……”

“什么都可以吗？”陈伟霆坏笑着，贴过去在他耳边小声说了句话。听完鹿晗的脸马上红透了，垂下眼睛不敢看他，但还是轻轻点了点头，非常小声地说：“嗯，可以的。”

陈伟霆笑着搂紧他，又说：“还有，以后不许一吵架就提分手然后逃跑。”

鹿晗仰起脸，委屈地说：“那你也不能一提分手就答应。”

陈伟霆目光一软，俯下身亲亲他，轻声说：“对不起……以后再也不这样了。”

鹿晗还是仰着脸，盯着他看。

“看够了没有，”陈伟霆说，“好看吗？”

鹿晗点点头，说：“好看。”


	3. Chapter 3

鹿晗从简老师咨询室里出来的时候，陈伟霆看起来已经快睡着了。

他在外面的沙发上等了一个多小时。沙发软软的，一坐就陷进去，手里的抱枕也软软的，周围还有一股淡淡的橘子香薰气味，没坐几分钟就有困意袭上来，因为时差亏欠的睡眠，终究是要还的。

不过鹿晗走到他旁边时，他还是迅速地把自己从昏昏欲睡中拔了出来，揉了揉熬红的眼睛，问：“结束了？”

鹿晗微微皱了下眉，说：“都说了让你在家休息别来的……”

陈伟霆站起来活动两下：“我不困。”

鹿晗没说话，走近一点轻轻抱住他。

鹿晗又回来找简老师治疗的事一开始没跟陈伟霆说。陈伟霆无意中看到他信用卡账单时才发现端倪，来问他。

鹿晗心里十分忐忑，低着头一五一十地说了，说完就偷偷瞄陈伟霆，怕他生气。他们和好时，说好了要多沟通，不瞒对方事情的。

但这件事鹿晗实在是……

陈伟霆脸上一点愠色都没有，只轻声说：“怎么不跟我说呢？”

鹿晗垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛一颤一颤：“我觉得太丢人了，这么一点小事儿还得……”

陈伟霆环住他，在他嘴角吻了一下，打断了他。

“不丢人，怎么会丢人呢，是我不好，以前不该那样说你，”陈伟霆顿了顿，看着他，“我以前是真不知道什么叫害怕，现在我知道了。”

他记忆中最害怕的时候，就是去年圣诞节前跟鹿晗视频的那一次。他问鹿晗，还有什么想对他说的吗。

等待的那短短几秒，他全身肌肉都绷紧了，脸僵得像不是自己的，扯扯嘴角都很艰难。他很怕鹿晗再说出一句听起来像是告别的话。

最后连继续等待的勇气也没有，匆匆挂掉了视频。就吊着吧，他宁愿不知道结果。

他那时候才知道，原来人真的害怕的时候，是那么无助的。

想到这里，他又亲一下鹿晗的嘴角，说：“以后我陪你一起，好不好？”

从那时起他只要赶得上就会陪鹿晗一起来找简老师，算起来也有几个月了。在这件事上，他觉得自己着实没帮上什么忙，每次来了也只能坐在外面干等。但有一次简老师特意出来对他说，他这样很好，家人的支持很重要。

陈伟霆敏锐地筛选出“家人”两个字，一瞬间感觉自己获得了莫大的肯定，笑得非常有诚意。

而且他看得出来，鹿晗虽然不说，但也很受用。

虽然鹿晗经常嘴上念叨他应该留在家里休息，但每次从诊室出来的时候，都会抱一抱他。

那个抱抱会跟平常得有点不一样，带点撒娇带点依赖，好像在开心出来时有这么一个人在等他。

这次也是。

陈伟霆揉着他头发笑笑，问：“今天怎么样？”

“简老师说，可以尝试一下了。”鹿晗在他怀里仰起脸，对他笑一下，“有点紧张。”

陈伟霆又揉揉他的头，说：“不紧张。我在。”

简老师点头不久后，鹿晗刚好轮上航线实习，这次他没再推。

搭乘的刚好是海月的航班，飞A市，航程三个小时，要过夜。鹿晗提前把资料翻来覆去看了好多遍，快要背得滚瓜烂熟，临到出发时还是会不安。

陈伟霆送他去的，路上都在安抚他说：“不担心，都给你安排好了。”

进了机组准备室才知道陈伟霆说的“安排好了”是什么意思。鹿晗看着也坐在那里的陈伟霆，登时愣住。陈伟霆冲他笑着，拍拍自己旁边的椅背说：“过来，坐这儿。”

鹿晗赶紧过去坐好，看看周围的人，小声问：“你怎么没说你要飞这班？”

陈伟霆说：“惊喜吧？我特意跟人换的。”

陈伟霆语气轻描淡写。但鹿晗知道他们公司调个班是很麻烦的一件事。陈伟霆背后一定求了不少人，费了很大劲。鹿晗心里一热，在桌子下面抓住了陈伟霆的手。

陈伟霆看他一眼，低声说：“宝贝儿，上班呢。”

但是也没放开他的手。

鹿晗很快就不感动了。

他现在才知道，原来陈伟霆那个徒弟，这么黏人？

从准备会开始就坐在陈伟霆旁边不挪屁股，殷勤地倒茶递水。鹿晗还听见他小声地问陈伟霆：“哥，你吃过饭了吗，没吃我待会儿去给你买。”

鹿晗很想替陈伟霆回答，吃过了！我陪他吃的！

会开到一半陈伟霆裹了裹外套，这小子嗖地一下站起来，冲到墙边去鼓捣了一阵，然后回来邀功：“冷了吧，哥，你刚好坐在空调风口下面，我把风力给你调小了。”

这一定是在拍师傅的马屁。鹿晗这样安慰着自己。

别扭的心情一直延续到起飞前。小徒弟一路都在跟陈伟霆交谈，内容听着也都是正常的师生教学，但陈伟霆声音为什么要那么温柔呢？小徒弟又为什么要一直用那种闪闪发亮的眼神看着陈伟霆呢？鹿晗气鼓鼓地坐在驾驶舱后面，系好安全带。

飞机已经滑到等待点，小徒弟出去做检查收尾。陈伟霆转过头来看着鹿晗：“马上要起飞了，紧张吗？”

鹿晗摇摇头，手心却开始冒汗。他刚才一直忙着吃飞醋，把害怕这回事儿都忘了。但现在看着眼前一路延伸开的跑道，又觉得有些呼吸困难。

陈伟霆准确无误地捉住他握成拳的右手，把他的手指一根根展开，握在手里捏了捏：“不害怕，相信我。”

鹿晗点了点头。

塔台给了起飞指令，飞机滑上跑道，开始加速。鹿晗的心跳到了嗓子眼。机身抬头时，大脑里随着失重感袭来瞬间一片空白，几秒钟之后才变得清醒。

但是还好，没有全身发抖，也不会想吐。他抬头看看专注操作的陈伟霆，又壮着胆子从窗户往外看。地面上的景物在渐渐变小，变得看不清。飞机一头钻进了棉花糖一样的白色云层。

爬升到平飞阶段，陈伟霆马上回过头来看看他。鹿晗迎上他的目光忽然就放松了，对他笑笑。

中途小徒弟出去上厕所。鹿晗往前靠一靠，趴在陈伟霆椅背上。

陈伟霆说：“困了就睡一会儿。”

鹿晗说：“不困。”

陈伟霆忽然扭头，按住他脑袋，在他嘴巴上狠狠地亲了一下，鹿晗吓得马上弹了回去。

陈伟霆一脸得逞的坏笑，勾勾手指让他再过来。

鹿晗迟疑地凑过去，陈伟霆捏住他下巴，温柔地吻了吻他。

身后驾驶舱门忽然响起，小徒弟回来了。鹿晗又一次弹了回去，扭头假装在看窗外的风景。心跳得却比起飞时还剧烈。一直到快降落时也没平复下来。

下降时气流湍急，机身颠簸得很厉害。小徒弟明显紧张起来，对陈伟霆说：“地面有侧风。”

侧风降落很有难度。陈伟霆问他：“能行吗？”

小徒弟支支吾吾不敢答话，鹿晗看见他脖子上全都是汗。

“我来吧。”陈伟霆回头看看鹿晗，又说：“没事的。”

后面那句明显是在安抚自己。鹿晗这样想着，坐在后面偷偷看陈伟霆的侧脸。陈伟霆神情专注，操作熟练，控制着机身平稳地落了地。

一个漂亮的着陆。鹿晗心里骄傲极了，如果不是旁边有人，他真想搂住陈伟霆的脖子夸他一句太帅了。

不想小徒弟马上替他开了口：“哇，哥，你真厉害！太帅了！”

鹿晗憋得喘气都不畅快了。

过夜的酒店是公司安排好的，陈伟霆和他的小徒弟一间，鹿晗和另外一个空少一间。那个人鹿晗今天才认识，陈伟霆以前很少飞国内航线，这机组里的人鹿晗几乎都是第一次见，不太熟。

陈伟霆也没说要换，鹿晗也不好意思提。

同屋的室友倒是对他很热情，放好行李，就招呼他出去吃宵夜。

坐下来鹿晗发现少了两个人，问室友：“陈伟霆他们不来吗？”

“不来了，”室友说，“他们说在房间吃，他徒弟要考试了，俩人忙着补课呢。”

哦。鹿晗心里隐隐有些失落，他从到了酒店开始，就没再见到陈伟霆人了。看这样子，是要明天回去时才能见面了。

结果刚吃完宵夜，快走到酒店门口时，手机就开始一直响。

“你在哪儿？没在房间？”

“我在酒店大堂等你。”

果然一进酒店大门，就看见陈伟霆站在大堂里，东张西望地等，一身焦灼。

看到他们陈伟霆径直走过来，把他拉近自己旁边，半开玩笑的语气问他的室友：“把人给我拐到哪里去了？”

然后抬起胳膊搂住他肩膀，推着他往外走。

“去哪儿？”鹿晗问，陈伟霆只笑，不回答，拉着他进了隔壁酒店。

进了电梯，陈伟霆从后面抱住他，下巴搁在他肩头轻轻地蹭，气氛暧昧，鹿晗心跳扑通扑通越来越快，明知故问地说：“到底去哪儿？去干嘛呀？”

手里忽然被塞进一张房卡，陈伟霆的声音伴着热气扑进耳朵里：“开房。”

听到那两个字鹿晗就有反应了，他们还从来没在酒店做过，想一想就脸上发热。进了房间陈伟霆直白地亲他，推着他往床边走。鹿晗扭头看一眼铺得整洁的白色大床，脸瞬间就红了，陈伟霆笑了，逗他：“怎么突然那么害羞，第一次啊？”

“嗯…”鹿晗扭捏地小声说，“第一次…开房…”

陈伟霆马上又压过来吻他，刚把人按在床上口袋里的手机却忽然震了起来。陈伟霆抬起身掏出手机来看，鹿晗在屏幕上瞄到了他那个徒弟的名字。

陈伟霆深吸一口气调整好急促的喘息，说：“等一下，这个我得接。”

鹿晗心里不痛快，撑起身子想跑，被他一只手按回去。

陈伟霆居高临下地看着他，一边接电话一边单手挑开他上面两颗扣子，伸进去揉捏他胸前那两粒，鹿晗咬紧了嘴唇不敢出声。那只手得寸进尺地解开剩下的衣扣，从从胸前摸到腰侧，又顺着后腰滑下去，覆到他屁股上狠狠揉了一把，一声呻吟蓦地冲破喉咙。

陈伟霆马上把手伸出来，捂住他的嘴，用口型对他说：“别叫。”

他俯下身子，鼻尖轻轻蹭着鹿晗的脸，温热的气息伴着讲电话的声音扑在脸上。陈伟霆说话声音很好听，特别是在床上，贴在耳边低声细语挑逗他时整个身子都会酥麻。现在虽然讲的话都一本正经，但脸贴脸离那么近，只听声音都会觉得小腹发紧。

那边像是又问了什么，陈伟霆忽然笑一笑，低头看着他，手指轻轻摩挲着他的嘴唇，说：“这个问题你明天可以问一下小鹿老师。”

鹿晗又羞又气，张口咬住他的手指，但也不敢使劲，只轻轻咬了一下。

陈伟霆不满地看了他一眼，忽然把整根手指伸进他嘴里。鹿晗忍不住闷哼一声。

陈伟霆对电话那头说：“明天再说，我现在有事要忙。”

挂了电话鹿晗却忽然翻过身去，躲进枕头缝里不让他亲。

陈伟霆干脆把两个枕头都抢过来扔掉，把他脸扳过来，问：“你怎么了？总觉得你今天有点怪怪的。”

鹿晗扭脸看他一眼，小声说：“要不你还是回去补课吧。”

陈伟霆楞了一下，忽然笑了，说：“你这不会是在吃醋吧？”

鹿晗把脸又扭回去不说话，才不会承认呢，那也显得太小气了。但是想起下午机组的人都说他跟那小徒弟长得有几分像，心里又不舒服了，问：“你觉得，你那个徒弟长得好看吗？”

陈伟霆还在笑，也不回答他，还反问他：“你在替我们公司选美吗？那你觉得你那室友长得好看吗？”

鹿晗认真地回忆了一下，说：“还挺好看的。”

话音刚落肩膀上就被结结实实地咬了一口，比刚才他咬的那一口狠得不是一星半点儿，疼得他马上叫起来。

陈伟霆恶狠狠地说：“你再说一遍试试。”

鹿晗心里万分委屈，吃醋不哄就算了，还挨咬。刚要发作，陈伟霆就把他整个人翻过来，抱进怀里轻轻亲他额头和脸颊。

“我们宝贝儿今天很勇敢，很棒，”陈伟霆声音变得特别温柔，“要好好奖励。”

怎么奖励？鹿晗还没问出口，就被一个吻堵住了。

“我们宝贝儿喜欢亲亲。”陈伟霆一边说一边低头吻他，舌尖滑进他唇齿之间轻柔地舔舐。

“还有亲亲耳朵。”陈伟霆把他的耳垂含进嘴里，又吮又咬。鹿晗身子一缩，不由自主地抱住他的腰，软软地叫一声。

“还有亲亲脖子。”温热的吻沿着下颌线又滑到脖子上，鹿晗搂得他更紧，小声呻吟着，伸直了修长的脖颈给他亲。

陈伟霆在他脖子里拱了拱，问：“还喜欢亲哪里？”

鹿晗眼睛水汪汪地看着他，微微挺了挺身子。陈伟霆像故意忽略他的暗示，又去咬着他耳朵问：“没有了吗？”

鹿晗憋红了脸，终于吐出一个字：“胸……”

胸前敏感的地方马上被湿软的唇舌含住，舔玩一会儿之后又挪到另一边，然后顺着身体一路向下，吻到腰侧、小腹，碰到哪里哪里的肌肉就紧绷，敏感得全身颤抖。

陈伟霆又回来压住他，亲他耳朵后面和肩膀。鹿晗被他亲得理智全无，身子已经软得快化成一滩水，脑子里也一片混沌，搂紧他脖子，两条腿也主动缠住他蹭，贴在他耳边说：“想要……”

陈伟霆声音低哑：“想怎么要？”

鹿晗看他的眼神几近迷离，又挺起身子蹭一蹭，说：“都行……”

做的时候陈伟霆动作还是比以前温柔了许多，大概是为了奖励他。可是动作再轻换到第三个姿势时鹿晗也受不了了，呜呜咽咽地说不要了。

陈伟霆从背后贴紧他，扣着他两只胳膊亲他的后颈，问：“不疼吧？舒服吗？”

鹿晗说不出话只剩下点头，好不容易从喘息和呻吟中挤出一点力气，红着眼角扭头说：“累……”

陈伟霆让他翻过来，又掰开他双腿挤进去，进去的时候还要盯着他看。鹿晗抬起手捂住脸，被他握着手腕按在两边。

“别害羞呀，”陈伟霆架起他一条腿挂在手臂上，俯下身子边做边亲他，“就喜欢看着你，看不够。”

动作变激烈时吻也变得激烈，鹿晗的哭叫声全都堵在嘴里，断断续续的，抬起胳膊搂紧了他。最后结束时陈伟霆抵紧了他额头，皱眉喘息的样子性感到极致。

鹿晗睁开眼睛看看他，觉得没有比他更好看的人了。

亲热完陈伟霆把揉得一团乱的床铺重新铺好，自然地躺上去，旁边给他留个位置。鹿晗跟着钻进被子里躺好，眨眨眼睛，问：“不用回去睡吗？”

陈伟霆说：“你都说人家好看了，我还敢放你回去跟他睡吗？”

说完又侧过身搂一搂他：“不跟你睡，会有点不习惯。”

鹿晗说：“你每次出去飞不都是自己睡吗？”

陈伟霆说：“对啊，每次都不习惯。”

鹿晗看看他，把被角拉了拉：“行，那就在这儿睡。”

陈伟霆闭上眼睛。鹿晗捅捅他，他又睁开眼。

鹿晗酝酿了好久，才红着脸说：“你今天挺帅的。”

陈伟霆憋住笑，说：“我知道。”

鹿晗不知又想起什么，脸色委屈：“你当然知道啦，你那徒弟整天争分夺秒地夸你。”

“你怎么还在……”陈伟霆忍不住还是笑出来了，又逗他，“那人家就是比你嘴甜，起码还知道叫一声哥。你叫一次试试？”

鹿晗咬着嘴唇眨巴着眼睛看他，半天没有动静。

陈伟霆又等了一会儿，无奈摇头笑笑，转过身要去关灯。

鹿晗忽然很小声地叫了一句：“哥哥。”

陈伟霆马上转过头来，看着他愣了几秒，然后扑过去压住他吻。

鹿晗手忙脚乱地撑住他，不小心往下一摸，心里立刻后悔死了。

为什么叫声哥哥都能把人叫硬啊。


End file.
